Braelyn
by kiba12
Summary: An unknown village girl appears in Camelot and is found unconscious by Gwaine as he's out doing who knows what. Gwaine is quite taken by her, she could care less.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Merlin. **

**A/N Braelyn is a made-up character that has nothing to do with the TV show. Please review and let me know what you think!**

_I have to get to Camelot, It is my only hope. My family is all dead from disease. I am the only survivor from my village, but I fear I might not live much longer. I'm weak and believe that I have now caught the very disease that took my village. _

Braelyn staggered to the great gates of Camelot. Her clothes were tattered and she was just barely managing to muster up the strength to keep moving. It was late into the night and the streets were empty. Her breathing was becoming more ragged and her sight more blurred. She was minutes away from collapsing and no one was around to help. _I can't give in now, I must find help. _She noticed a flickering light ahead and her heart skipped a beat. The sound of faint voices could be heard near the light. _It must be some of the night-watch guards. _

"E-excuse me!" She tried to call out but her voice failed her. It came out as only a hoarse whisper.

The light was fading into the darkness as well as the voices. "Wait! Please don't go…" Her voice was too weak and quiet to be heard. She reached her hand out towards them as if somehow that would bring them back. Her eye-lids began to droop, she was beginning to lose consciousness. Her knees gave out and she stumbled to the ground. "Wait…" She whispered as her vision went black.

"What's wrong with her?" Merlin asked Gaius who was dabbing a warm cloth to her forehead.

"It would seem that she has a terrible fever. If left untreated it could turn into something much worse. It's lucky Gwaine found her when he did."

Merlin nodded. "Say what do you think Gwaine was doing out that late last night anyway?"

At that moment Gwaine decided to enter the room. "Let's just focus on the girl, yeah?"

"Can't have been up to any good then, eh Gwaine?" Merlin smirked at him. "Maybe I should tell Arthur."

Gwaine glared at him. "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh I don't know it might just slip out. I'm not very good with secrets…" Merlin said sarcastically. He grinned at Gwaine.

Gwaine made a grab for Merlin but missed as he quickly jumped out of his reach. And then the chase began. Gwaine went racing after Merlin but Merlin was quick on his feet.

"Please do try not to break anything." Gaius said annoyed at the two men's immaturity. Merlin barely managed to dodge Gwain as he made another attempt to grab him. Right then Gwaine had an idea. He stopped running and held up his hands in surrender. "Alright Merlin you win, you win."

Merlin slowed to a stop and turned around to face Gwaine. "Really? You're giving up? Now that's a first, you usually never know when to quit."

"Alright, we get it, don't push your luck. Shake on it?" He stuck his hand out towards Merlin grinning widely.

"Yeah alright." The moment he grasped Gwaine's hand he was pulled straight into a headlock.

Gwaine laughed hysterically still trapping Merlin. "I can't believe you fell for that!"

"Yeah well my mistake for believing a so called friend." Merlin grumbled.

Gwaine pouted down at him. "Aw come on Merlin, don't take it so seriously."

While Gwaine was distracted Merlin elbowed him in the stomach. "Hah! Look who fell for it now?" Gwaine released Merlin and held his newly bruised stomach. "You're gonna pay for that one." Right before Gwaine could jump on Merlin, the girl stirred. Everyone froze and all eyes locked on her sleeping form.

"I think she's coming to her senses." Said Gaius dabbing a fresh cloth to her forehead.

Merlin and Gwaine forgot their squabble and gathered around Gaius and the bed where the young girl was lying. She shifted slightly and her eye-lids fluttered a few times before they fully opened and she stared at the three faces above her. Her eyes glanced from Gaius to Merlin before landing on Gwaine. She gasped and sat up promptly. Her eyes widened as she took in the scene before her.

"Don't be afraid. What's your name?" Asked Gaius carefully.

"I-It's Braelyn…Where am I?" Her voice came out raspy.

"I'm a physician and this is my home. You can call me Gaius. This here is Merlin and Gwaine."

Gwaine grinned at her. "I'm the one who found you unconscious. What were you doing out there in the middle of the night?"

"I was seeking help. My village was wiped out by disease and I was the only one left. I-I didn't know where else to go." Her eyes had a deep sadness within them.

"Your entire village?" asked Merlin surprised.

She nodded.

"We should bring this up to King Arthur." Said Gaius. "He'll want to hear about this. In the meantime you should rest Braelyn." He smiled kindly at her.

"A-alright." She said hesitantly. She carefully laid back down on the bed.

Gwaine and Merlin both turned around and headed for the door. "Gwaine." Gaius said. Gwaine stopped and turned his head. "Since you found her you should be the one to talk to Arthur. Merlin, you go with him. I'm sure Arthur's waiting for you anyways."

They both nodded their heads and walked out the door, Merlin letting out a long sigh. Gwaine just laughed and gave him a hard pat on the back. "Ow." Merlin whined. "That hurt." Gwaine just laughed harder. "Pay back my friend. You better think twice before elbowing me next time." He grinned at Merlin.

"Remind me again why I like you?" Merlin muttered.

"What was that?" Asked Gwaine turning his head back to look at him.

"Ah n-nothing, nothing." Merlin stuttered nervously.

"That's what I thought." Still grinning, Gwaine just continued walking out into the streets of Camelot.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What do you want Merlin?" Arthur asked disinterested. "I'm busy." Arthur was sitting at his desk and didn't even bother to look up as Merlin walked in. He shuffled with the pile of documents laid out on the desk in front of him.

"Well I appreciate the kindness." Merlin mumbled sarcastically.

"What was that?" Arthur asked turning around in his chair to face Merlin. He then noticed that Gwaine was standing next to him. "Ah Gwaine, is something the matter?"

Merlin's mouth dropped. "Oh so you're not so busy for Gwaine I see." Merlin replied sarcastically. He crossed his arms across his chest and pouted.

"Oh shut up Merlin." Arthur glared over at him.

"Ahem" Gwaine coughed loudly. "Well when you two are done then..." Gwaine leaned back against the wall to his right.

"Right, so what is it you have to say Gwaine?" Arthur had focused his attention back on Gwaine.

"We have a little situation." Staightening back up Gwaine started to explain.

"Situation?" Arthur raised an eyebrow at the two.

"Yes well it's nothing bad or anything." Merlin explained putting his hand up.

Arthur looked slightly relieved. "Well what is it?" He asked impatiently.

"I found a young woman passed out near the front gate of Camelot last night. She claims her whole village was wiped out by disease." Gwaine said gravely.

"I see…" Arthur trailed off as he thought. "Where is she now?"

"Gaius has been tending to her. She's with him." Merlin replied.

"Hmm." Arthur stared at his desk for a moment. "Gwaine." He turned back to face Gwaine and gave him a skeptical look. "What exactly were you doing out by the front gate last night?"

Gwaine was taken aback at his question. "What was I doing? I hardly think that matters…" He shuffled nervously. "Shouldn't we focus on the girl?"

Merlin snickered as Gwaine tried to avoid Arthur's question.

Gwaine shot Merlin a glare. Arthur watched this exchange warily. "We can focus on the girl after you tell us what you were doing of course." Arthur stated with a slight grin playing at his lips.

"Right well… I was just…taking a walk." Gwaine replied carefully.

"A walk." Arthur blinked at him. "You were taking a walk by the front gate in the middle of the night." Arthur looked at him with a doubtful expression.

"That is correct." Gwaine grinned at them.

A moment of silence passed between them. "Fair enough." Arthur replied casually.

Merlin, who had been smiling like an idiot just a moment ago, looked stunned. "What?"

Arthur sighed. "Is there a problem Merlin?"

This time Gwaine was the one who was snickering. "No it's nothing." He grumbled.

"Good. Now about the girl. She clearly no longer has a place to stay. Once she has recovered, she can stay here in the castle and work as a serving girl." He looked at the two of them. "Is that all?"

"That was about it." Gwaine replied clapping his hands together.

"Good, then it's settled. Now, if you'll excuse me I have work to do." He returned his gaze to the documents on his desk.

Merlin and Gwaine both turned to leave the room. "Merlin." Arthur suddenly called out.

Merlin's shoulders drooped as he reluctantly turned around towards Arthur. "Yes?" He asked dryly.

"You stay. I have _lots_ of things for you to do today." He gave merlin a quick smirk.

Gwaine grinned. "I'll see you later then Merlin." With a flick of his fingers as a goodbye, he left the room. He headed straight back to Gaius's home. He walked in without knocking and approached Gaius who was busy mixing medicines. Gaius looked up as he came over. "Ah Gwaine. You're back sooner than I expected. What did Arthur say?"

"He's going to let her stay at the castle. She will be able to work as a serving girl." Gwaine glanced over at Braelyn's sleeping form.

"How kind of him." Gaius then followed Gwaine's gaze. "She's been asleep this whole time. The poor girl must be exhausted."

"Is she going to be alright?" Gwaine didn't take his eyes off of her as he asked.

Gaius looked over at Braelyn as well. "I'm sure she'll be fine after some rest. When she wakes, I'll tell her about King Arthur's offer."

"Can't we just tell her now?" Gwaine began to walk towards her without waiting for an answer.

"Wait a moment! Gwaine, we should let her rest!" Gaius said frantically but Gwaine didn't seem to hear. He approached the side of her cot and placed a large hand on her shoulder. She flinched and her eyes opened instantly.

"Sorry, did I startle you?" He grinned down at her. She didn't reply, she only stared at him uncertainly.

Gwaine continued speaking unfazed. "We spoke to King Arthur. He's going to allow you to stay in the castle and work as a serving girl." He sat down on the edge of the bed.

Her eyes widened at this statement. "He is?"

"Yes." Gwaine grinned at her again. "I suppose we'll be seeing each other quite often then."

She looked confused. "We will?"

"I'm a knight of Camelot." Gwaine said this confidently and watched her for a reaction.

"Oh I see." She nodded at him. "Then I suppose we will see each other often. Thank you for your help." She gave him a kind smile.

Gwaine was a bit disgruntled by her not showing much interest in him being a knight. It wasn't like the normal reaction he got from women when he first told them. "It was nothing." He smiled back.

"I don't mean to be rude but I'm very tired…" She trailed off and he seemed to get what she was getting at.

"Oh right." He swiftly got to his feet. Braelyn turned on her side and closed her eyes gently. Gwaine walked back over to Gaius who chuckled seeing his expression. "Not what you were expecting?"

"Not at all." He turned around and stared in Braelyn's direction. Gaius chuckled again and returned to his work.

**A/N Finally I was able to get chapter 2 up! Please review to keep me motivated! **


End file.
